Invisi Billy
Invisi Billy is a practical joker with a twisted sense of humor. His art, bio and box were released on the Monster High Facebook account and the Gory Gazette on April 1, 2012 to correspond with the theme of joker, and also be a little joke of its own. Personality Invisi Billy is a trickster who hates going unnoticed. Physical Description Billy has an icy blue skin tone which looks almost white, gray eyes, and his hair is a dark shade of blue when he is visible. When he is invisible he is completely transparant with little sign of him being there. Classic Monster Invisi Billy is based on the titular scientist from the science fiction novella The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells, and the 1933 film adaption by Universal Studios. The invisible man in the story is called Dr. Griffin (Dr. Jack Griffin in the film), and he used himself as guinea pig in an experiment to alter the refractive index of living bodies to that of air, so that light would no longer be absorbed or reflected and the subjects therefore would be invisible. It didn't take him long to abuse his power, eventually resulting in his demise. Upon death, his body became visible again. Relationships Family Invisi Billy is the son of the Invisible Man. Pet Invisi Billy used to have a pet dog, but he had to give him away because he couldn't walk the poor thing without people thinking he was a stray. Since then, Invisi Billy has acquired a box, which may or may not contain a cat. Romance Invisi Billy is popular with the ladies, who've started calling him “Drop Dead Dreamy”! Meta Timeline * April 1, 2012: Mattel introduces Invisi Billy on Facebook and Tumblr. * April 16, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Invisi Billy. * April 20, 2012: Invisi Billy makes his webisode debut in "Unearthed Day". Clothing Basic Invisi Billy's basic outfit has him in a blue beanie, a blue stripped hoodie which fades to gray, a white belt, a splatted blue and white pair of jeans, and blue and white skater shoes. Notes * Invisi Billy was officially introduced to the fanbase as an April Fools' Day joke in 2012. Both the Monster High Facebook account and the Gory Gazette were updated with pictures and articles on a new student at Monster High. The pictures contained empty boxes, with the taunting quote "How do you know I am not in the box?", while the profile revealed that Invisi Billy was a prankster. Later on April Fool's Day, Mattel announced the joke, explaining that Invisi Billy was real but that he wouldn't come out any time soon. * Two weeks prior to Invisi Billy's reveal, a number of webisodes had their Spanish versions uploaded on the Mexican and Brazillian Monster High websites. Among them was "Scare-Born Infection", which features Invisi Billy prominently, so a part of the fandom knew he was going to be real. * Invisi Billy's pet, a box which may or may not contain a pet, is a reference to Schrödinger's cat - a famous thought experiment on the concept of quantum mechanics. * As an invisible boy, Invisi Billy has a resemblance to Billy Phaidin, a book-original character. However, the two are nothing alike in build, clothing, personality or manifestation of their invisibility, which suggests that they are not the same character. Time will tell whether the two are the same character or not. Gallery Invisi Billy.png 398273_10150625876157481_225525412480_9601430_2078119932_n.jpg 526409_10150625877062481_225525412480_9601434_275093432_n.jpg IMG_0035.PNG|Invisi Billy @ the Recycled Fashion show in Unearthed Day Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Invisibles Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls